


I Know You Feel What I Feel

by ShadowGirl548



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Emotions, Episode: s01e12 Malec, Kissing, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGirl548/pseuds/ShadowGirl548
Summary: This is a re-write of the first scene of Season 1 Episode 12: Malec.Magnus asks to speak with Alec about their conversation after Izzy's trial. Alec pushes down his feelings until Magnus uses his magic to make Alec see how he truly feels.





	I Know You Feel What I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! This is the scene where Alec goes to Magnus's in the Malec episode. I know that this re-write would mess up the lead up to the wedding but I always thought that they should have kissed in this scene. I never understood why Magnus didn't kiss Alec seeing as it was his last chance. Maybe he wanted Alec to come to him on his own. Either way, I think they should have kissed in this scene. There's so much chemistry in this scene, it kills me every time! I might extend this to a multi-chapter but I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> All Characters belong to Cassandra Clare.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Alec's heart beat faster as he walked into Magnus's apartment.  He hadn't stopped thinking about the way Magnus had coldly said goodbye after he had broken the news about the engagement to Lydia. Magnus hadn't been shy about his feelings over the last week and Alec had come to fear his own. He had spent the days since the engagement trying to push his feelings away. Even when Magnus had helped with Izzy's trial, Alec had gone into an emotional hibernation. Seeing Magnus fight so hard in the courtroom for his sister had made it difficult to push his feelings aside. Thankfully, he had practice from all the years of pushing his feelings for Jace down. It was second nature now.

 

Alec took a deep breath preparing to see Magnus.

 

"Hello, Magnus" Alec called, looking around the loft for Magnus. "You said you needed to talk to me?"

 

"Nice to see you, Alec." Magnus appeared from the bedroom. Alec turned to look at Magnus and his breath caught in his throat. He was never prepared for how attracted he was to the man. "I wasn't sure you would come."

 

Before he could speak a word, Magnus had snapped his fingers and a glass of wine was in his hand.

 

"You know how I hate to drink alone." Magnus said.

 

Alec knew he couldn't stay and indulge Magnus's flirtations, or he would do something he would regret. He set the glass on the table near him, pushing his feelings away at the same time.

 

"I didn't come here to drink. Do you have any information…" Alec started to ask but was interrupted.

 

"On the Warlock who cast the spell on Jocelyn? I'm looking into it. But we never really finished our conversation after Izzy's trail, about your wedding." Magnus stated.

 

"There's no conversation to be had. I'm getting married. You and I, we understand marriage very differently. I'm a Shadowhunter. This is about family and tradition, honor." Alec explained. He had been repeating these words to himself since he had decided to propose. He knew that as the oldest, he was never going to have the relationship he truly wanted.

 

"Honor. Where is the honor in living a lie?" Magnus asked.

 

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked. He didn't feel as though he was living a lie. He was doing his duty and repairing the Lightwood name.

 

"What about love? Even Shadowhunters fall in love, Alec. Just tell me you’re in love with Lydia and I'll stop." Magnus said, now standing right in front of him. Alec could feel Magnus's breath on his face and it made his skin tingle.

 

"I don't know. Why do you keep pushing? This... Is… Y... You’re confusing me.

 

"Confusion is part of it. That’s how you find out if somethings there. Emotions are never black and white. They are more like symptoms. You lose your breath every time they enter a room." Magnus paused.  Alec looked away recalling how he had lost his breath when he had seen Magnus just minutes ago.

 

"Your heart beats faster when they walk by." Magnus snapped his fingers and walked behind Alec. Alec felt the familiar feeling of his heart beating quickly. It was becoming a regular feeling when he was around Magnus.

 

"Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath." Magnus said. Alec closed his eyes and felt his skin tingle. Alec couldn't tell if this was Magnus or his magic. His head started to spin with emotions again. He turned around to look at Magnus.

 

"I know you feel what I feel, Alec" Magnus said, stepping closer to Alec.

 

"You don't have any clue what I feel..." Alec said. Magnus stood so close that Alec could smell Magnus's shampoo. He hesitated and couldn't take his eyes off Magnus.

 

"Then how do you feel Alexander?" Magnus asked softly, taking another step forward.

 

Alec inhaled sharply. His head was swirling with thoughts and feelings that he couldn't make sense of.

 

"I don't know." Alec replied, honestly.

 

 His heart was pounding out of his chest. He had worked so hard to push down any feelings he had. Alec couldn't breathe with how close Magnus was to him and the way he was looking into his eyes. Alec's control over his feelings dwindled as he searched for a better answer. 

 

"Alexander…I" Magnus said. Alec leaned forward. The smell of Magnus and having him so close made him lose all control of his thoughts. He just wanted this man in his arms.

 

Magnus paused at the action, pulled Alec down and pressed his lips to Alec's.

 

Alec slid his eyes closed at the feeling of Magnus's lips on his own. His lips were impossibly soft, and his kisses were gentle, as if he didn't want to scare Alec off. Magnus slid his arms around Alec's neck, moving closer.

 

Alec slid his hands to Magnus waist and pulled him in leaving no space between their bodies. Magnus let out a gasp as their lips parted for a moment and then Alec captured Magnus's lips with his. This moment had haunted his dreams for weeks and he had pushed the fantasy away with every waking minute but in this moment, with Magnus in his arms, all thoughts of Lydia, the wedding and his duty fled his mind.

 

Alec surrendered to the kiss and it caught fire. Magnus bit at his bottom lip. Alec pulled away and moved to kiss Magnus's neck. Magnus tipped his head back and let out a moan as Alec kissed a line down to Magnus's collar bone. Alec pulled back and looked at Magnus stopping his kisses. He took a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart.

 

Magnus opened his eyes and placed his hand on Alec's cheek, sliding his thumb gently across Alec's bottom lip. Alec closed his eyes enjoying the touch, leaned down and kissed Magnus again.


End file.
